Electronic devices such as computers, servers and televisions, among others, employ one or more electrical power conversion circuits to convert one form of electrical energy to another. Some electrical power conversion circuits convert a high DC voltage to a lower DC voltage using a circuit topology called a half bridge converter. As many electronic devices are sensitive to the size and efficiency of the power conversion circuit, new half bridge converter circuits and components may be required to meet the needs of new electronic devices.